Enhanced Senses
The power to possess extremely accurate senses. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition and Sense Manipulation. Also Called * Augmented Senses * Advanced/Heightened/Increased/Strengthened Perceptions * Advanced/Heightened/Increased/Strengthened Senses * Hyper-Senses * Hypersensitivity * Target Sense Capabilities The user has extremely accurate senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, and feel better than an average member of their species. Applications * Accelerated Perception: Slow down the user's perception of time. * Enhanced Synesthesia: Perceive multiple different sensory or cognitive responses at once. * Illusion Awareness: Many illusion will affect only certain senses but lack in others, for example, an illusion might lack a smell or have no heartbeat. * Sense Focusing: Focus senses to look for a particular sight/sound/smell/taste and blocking out all others. The Five Senses: * Enhanced Hearing: Ears pick up every single sound, and can decipher layer upon layer of noise; has the ability to pick up a conversation from a mile away in a busy city. May even mutate into Echolocation. * Enhanced Smell: Users can detect specific smells, and locate their origin. Some may even be able to tell if someone is lying by which hormones they excrete. * Enhanced Taste: User has an extremely developed sense of taste and may be able to detect poisons or other problems. Some may be able to taste all of their surroundings at once from a distance. * Enhanced Touch: Some can feel so acutely that to rub the user's hand on a paper would be like reading the page, sensing every bump, ripple or wave. Some may even be able to tell of distant occurrences felt through vibrations in the air, ground, and water. * Enhanced Vision: Can see with amazing clarity/detail, distance, or color, perhaps even in a different spectrum of light or into other dimensions. Other Senses: * Electroreception: Can detect and follow electricity and related phenomenon. * Energy Detection: Sense all forms of energy. * Enhanced Balance: Sense of equilibrium and ability to use it well. Variations * Extrasensory Perception: Also known as the "Sixth Sense", users of this rare ability can instantly know whatever they wish without the need to perceive or experience it, often reaching into Clairaudience, Claircognizance, Clairempathy, Precognition, Psychometry, Retrocognition, etc. * Hyper Awareness: All senses are attuned to nearby activity. * Infrared Perception: Can sense infrared/temperature. * Spatial Perception: Can sense space, size and shapes. * Telekinetic Senses: Can sense with psionic energy/focus. * Underwater Senses: Can sense with clarity underwater. Levels *Peak Human Senses: User's senses are at the peak human limit. *''Enhanced Senses'': User's senses are beyond peak human limits but below high superhuman levels. *Supernatural Senses: User's senses are supernaturally acute, at a high superhuman level. *Absolute Senses: User's senses are at an infinite scale. Associations * Compass Sense * Danger Intuition * Detection * Echolocation * Empathy can be used to detect emotions such as fear. * Enhanced Condition ** Enhanced Accuracy ** Enhanced Agility ** Enhanced Initiative ** Enhanced Tracking * Highlighting * Lie Detection * Motion Sense * Nerve Manipulation * Opportunity Sense * Other Sense Manipulation * Pattern Sense * Protected Senses keep senses from being overloaded. * Sense Manipulation * Sonography * Speed Perception * Temporal Cognition * Temporal Intuition * Water Sense * Weakness Detection * Weather Sense Limitations *Sensory Overload *Drugs or other means can either negate or remove these senses unless they are reversible. *Overloading may be a frequent occurrence. *Magic may cause interference. *May be dulled by pain if the user is injured. Known Users See Also Super Senses. Literature Cartoons Known Items: * Silver Wolf (Spirit Animals) Gallery Television/Movies Vanessa Brewer.jpg|Vanessa Brewer (Angel) Rachel Pirzad.png|Rachel Pirzard (Alphas) Stick-0.jpg|Stick (Marvel Cinematics Universe) is blind warrior who had trained his remaining four senses to utmost perfection. Daredevil_netflix_poster_03_Profile.png|Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Marvel Cinematic Universe) has four senses besides sight enhanced to tremendous levels, his hearing is sharper a Bats, his smell sharper than a dog, and his touch is highly sensitive to the point he can accurately perceive vibrations and read air currents. Jim Ellison.jpg|Jim Ellison (The Sentinel) was born with hyperactive senses, all 5 of his senses are so strongly enhanced to the point where he can communicate the dead. Tom_Turbo.jpg|Tom Turbo (Tom Turbo) can hear/see things far away using one of his 111 tricks. Scott Alpha.jpg|Werewolves (Teen Wolf) G-Girl.jpg|Jenny Johnson/G-Girl (My Super Ex-Girlfriend) Joel-Kinnaman-On-Bike-With-A-Gun-In-Robocop.jpg|RoboCop (RoboCop) Anime/Manga KomamuraProfile.jpg|Because of his animal-likeness, Sajin (Bleach) possesses superior senses. The Z-fighter's Ki Sense (Dragon Ball Z).gif|The Z-fighters (Dragon Ball series) Naruto's Nine Tails Chakra Mode.gif|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) Inuyasha sword.jpg|InuYasha (InuYasha) possesses incredible senses of smell and hearing. Ryo Shimazaki's Extrasensory (Mob Psycho 100) .gif|Capable of sensing much more than the average person, Ryo Shimazaki (Mob Psycho 100) can use his extrasensory perception to detect and predict the movements of things around him. Comics/Cartoons Kevin 11.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses Wildmutt's senses. Kevin E Levin (Mutated).png|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Superman.png|Superman (DC Comics) Supergirl Vol 6 1 Textless.jpg|Supergirl (DC Comics) Superman X.jpg|Superman X (Legion of Super-Heroes) is a clone of Superman. Daredevil Enchanced Senses.jpg|Daredevil (Marvel Comics) Spider-Sense.jpeg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man's's (Marvel Comics) spider-sense allows him to sense and identify incoming threats; the sensations produce increase the greater and/or closer the threat in question is. The Amazing Spider-Man.jpg Captain_America_0001.jpg|Steven Grant Rogers/Captain America's (Marvel Comics) senses are superior to that of the finest human. Venom by nebezial.jpg|Venom (Marvel Comics) 4th Wall Awareness By Uatu the Watcher.jpg|The Watcher (Marvel Comics) Antivenom.jpg|Anti-Venom (Marvel Comics) Carnage.jpg|Carnage (Marvel Comics) Hulk 2099.png|Hulk 2099 (Marvel Comics) Mongoose 2.jpg|Mongoose (Marvel Comics) Beast (Marvel).jpg|Beast (Marvel Comics) Combo Man (Marvel Comics).jpeg|Combo Man (Marvel Comics) possesses Daredevil's senses. Doomsday2.jpg|Doomsday (Superman: Doomsday/DC Comics) Raqib 99.JPG|Raqib the Watcher (The 99) 500px-Wildmutt1.PNG|Wildmutt (Ben 10 series) TMNT 2012 Super Shredder.png|Super Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Darkclaw.jpg|Dark Claw (Amalgam Comics) Video Games Licker Resident Evil.jpg|Lickers (Resident Evil) possess great hearing. Yoshi SMG2.jpg|Yoshis (Super Mario series) have an incredible sense of smell. Viera XII.JPG|The Viera (Final Fantasy) have great smell and hearing. Cole Macgrath.jpg|Cole MacGrath (Infamous) Bloodhoundbeastofthehunt.gif|Bloodhound (Apex Legends) becomes the Ultimate Hunter under the effects of their sensory enhancing Ultimate, Beast of The Hunt. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Support Powers Senses Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Sensory Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Real Powers